I Remember You, Dean
by islashlove
Summary: Tony Long wakes up in hospital, after being there for a week fighting a high fever. Beside him, is his wife, Jan, their kids, David and Sara. The problem is, it wasn't just the fever that broke, so did his amnesia and now, Sam Winchester is on a mission to find out what caused him to lose his memory and why the hell no one remembers Dean. This is a slash story.
1. So Why Doesn't Anyone Else?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Supernatural**

 **Warning: This will be a slash story. OFC/Sam/Gabriel**

 **Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle for all her hard work.**

 **Story Notes: Tony Long wakes up in hospital after being there for a week fighting a high fever. Beside him is his wife, Jan. The problem is, it wasn't just the fever that broke, so did his amnesia and now, Sam Winchester is on a mission to find out what caused him to lose his memory and why the hell no one remembers Dean.**

 **I Remember You, Dean**

 **Chapter 1: So Why Doesn't Anyone Else?**

 _A man in the demi jeans and leather jacket was yelling something at him, but all Tony Long could hear was the name Dean being called out. As he reached out to grab the offering hand, a sharp pain shot up Tony's arm._

Gasping, Tony opened his eyes. Sitting up with a start, he looked around at the white room he was in. Sitting on a seat beside him was a woman with long brown hair that was covering her face, but that was short lived as alarms started to go off.

The woman sat up, half still lost in sleep, while the other half was trying to work out what was happening. Tony watched as a nurse rushed in and led his wife from the room, while another one or two nurses and a doctor rushed to his side.

Collapsing back on the bed, Tony let the doctor check him out while he tried to focus on the man in his dream. He had dreamt about him before, as if...he was someone he knew. Someone that was close to him, like a brother.

Half an hour later, everything had calmed down. His wife, Jan, held his hand as the doctor looked through his chart.

"You are a very lucky man, Mr. Long. It looks like the infection that caused your high fever hasn't done too much damage. You might even be back at work in a month's time."

"Thank you, Doctor. When can I go home?"

Mr. Long, you have been with us for just over a week fighting for your life. A few more days won't kill you."

"But ..."

"Tony, we nearly lost you. Work can wait."

Tony could see the tears in Jan's eyes. Nodding his head, he looked at the doctor. "Okay, I will stay for a few more days, but then I'm gone."

"If that is what you wish to do, Mr. Long. Mrs. Long," the doctor said before leaving the two alone.

"I don't want to be raising our kids alone, Tony."

"And you won't, J...Jan."

"What's wrong? Why did you hesitate with my name?"

Tony stared at her. The name, the face seemed right. She was Jan Long, his wife. They had two children, David and Sara. He was a lawyer and so was she, but...this life didn't seem right. Looking away, he pinched his nose as he shook his head.

"I don't know, I think...you know I lost my memory that ..."

"Tony," Jan said as she sat down on the bed beside him. "I know you had your fears about how you might have been before we met and I told you, if your memory returned, we would deal with it when the time comes. Is that it, has your memory returned?"

"I'm not sure. That dream. The one about the man telling me to run, but I never saw his face. I had it again, only this time I did see his face. The concern. The fear. It was so real. He...he called me...Dean, I think?" Tony sat up straight as he tried to grasp the strange feeling that had suddenly come over him.

"Dean, could that be your real name?"

"No! Not Dean, but ...," Jan watched as Tony's eyes widen. He then looked at her. "That's it!" He gasped. My name is...Ahhhh" As Tony grasped his head, Jan ran to the door, calling for help.

Tony felt himself falling as he fell back on the bed. His head throbbed and the pain was so intense his vision blurred as a burning white light pierced through his eyes and into his brain. The images came strong and fast as if it were a jigsaw puzzle and the pieces were just falling in to place.

The next time Tony opened his eyes, it was two hours later. But this time there wasn't any question in his mind. He wasn't Tony Long. He was Sam Winchester and the man from his dream was his brother Dean.

Two days later, Sam found himself sitting on the edge of his bed, talking to the doctor again.

"What is your name?" the doctor asked again.

"Samuel Winchester, but I go by the name of Sam."

"What is your date of birth?"

"I was born on the second of May, 1983. I have one brother, Dean and a half-brother, Adam. My parents were John and Mary Winchester. My mother died in a fire in our home when I was about six months old."

"Finished?" the Doctor asked as he looked at Sam down his nose.

"Sorry, but we have been over this a hundred times. I do have my memory back and ..." Sam said as he took a deep breath, before looking at Jan. "I've only been married once before, but that marriage didn't work out and Becky and I got a divorce a few days later."

"It seems that you do have your memory back and ..." the doctor continued as he checked out his notes, "you seem to be doing fine and ready to be released. But...I would like to see you back here in a few days for another check-up."

"Will do, Doctor, and thank you for everything." Sam and the doctor shook hands before the doctor left.

"Does this mean you are coming home, Dad?"

"Yes, David, Sara, I'm coming home."

"Can we go by the library, please? Mr. G is doing a show on the different types of gods that are listed in the world," David begged as he held out a flyer.

As Sam took it, Jan answered their son. "Not today, David. Your dad needs to rest. Right, Tony...I mean, Sam. Sam?

"Sorry, umm...how about we go past a church and then we can go to the library."

"Okay, so...you now believe in God?" Jan was confused. Tony had always said that God and the churches were just a big con, but it looks like Sam might be different.

"Yes! Yes, I believe in Chuck and all his shit."

Jan rolled her eyes. "Chuck? Really, Sam?"

"You will see what I mean soon, Jan," Sam said as he gave her a light kiss.

After a protest about the kiss from their kids, Sam grabbed his bags and they all headed out of the hospital.

As they passed a church, Sam stopped the car and they went in. Jan and the kids, dipped their fingers in the holy water, then touched their forehead and crossed their chest. Sam filled a small flask with the water. He then walked up to the small statue of Jesus at the back of the church. As he looked around, the priest entered. He looked at the woman and children standing near the front door and then back at the young man.

"Can I help you, my son?"

Sam turned to face the priest. At first there was worry etched on his face, but that quickly changed to a great big smile.

"Father Mel, right?"

"Yes, my son. Do I know you?"

"Not me, not really, but my father often talked about you. I'm Sam Winchester, John Winchester's son."

"Sam, as in, little Sammy? Well, you aren't little anymore. So, how is John?"

"Sorry, he...passed away a while ago. Look, can I get some holy oil from you?"

"Of course and how is that brother of yours?" Father Mel asked as he reached over and grabbed a small vile.

"Dean, I don't know. I've just woken up from having amnesia, but I hope to find him."

"Dean?" Father Mel queried. "Who is Dean? I was talking about Adam?"

"Adam, my half-brother? I...no...how do you know about him? Dean and I only meet Adam just before he was taken by Michael."

"I think your head is scrambled a little. You grew up with your younger brother Adam. There is no Dean."

"Okay, thank you again for the oil, Father," Sam answered before he returned to Jan and the kids.

Once in the car, Sam just sat there, searching his memory. This didn't added up. He grew up with Dean. He hunted with Dean. So why did Father Mel say that there was no Dean, only Adam?

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I don't know. Father Mel, he's known my family...for years, but...he said I don't have a brother called Dean, only Adam."

"Maybe...this Dean, is someone else that you know. But you felt so close to him that...he's like a brother to you."

"Maybe, but...something feels off. Maybe your Mr. G can't enlighten me, David. Especially if he's a certain fake Demi-God I think he is."

Without another a word, Sam started the car and drove off. Hopefully, he might get some answers when they get to the library.

 **Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	2. Gods and then Demons

**Chapter 2: Gods and Then Demons**

Sam pulled the car up outside the library. The kids jumped out and ran in, but Jan placed a hand on Sam's arm and stopped him.

"Tony, I..." When Sam gave her a sidewards glance, Jan paused for a second before continuing. "Sorry, I mean Sam, but do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Jan, I know with my memory back that it's going to take some time to adjust, but yes, coming here will help. Maybe not help my client, but for me it will." Sam looked at the flyer that David had given him. "I'm sure I know this Mr. G and he could hold some answers for me." Looking back at Jan, Sam drew in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before breathing it out slowly. "After the show, I want you to take the kids and leave. If I can, I will return. If not, go on with your life, but always know that I love you and the kids."

"Sam?" Jan asked questionably as she placed a hand on his arm.

"The life I led before my memory loss, it's not a life for you or the kids and ..."

"You don't have to go back to it?"

"Yes, I do! If I'm going to find out what happened to me and to Dean, I need to go back to that life and it is too dangerous. You believe in Chuck...I mean God," Sam corrected himself. "I do too, but not in the same way and ..." Again, Sam took a deep breath before looking out the windscreen. "I don't want to ruin your image of God and his angels. If I stayed, your belief will be destroyed."

"I love you, Sam, and I'm not going anywhere, not me or the kids. I want to know who you were before I met you." Jan waited to see how Sam was going to react to her words. It wasn't what she expected. When he turned to face her again, Sam had tears running down his cheeks and fear in his eyes.

"I pray to Chuck that I didn't make a mistake and made a deal with a crossroads demon. I just don't think I could handle that. I hope Gabriel can help me, otherwise I might be summoning up a demon for help. Do you understand? I'm going to call on the King of Hell, Crowley!"

"And I will be by your side while you do it," Jan answered as she lent over and gave Sam a kiss.

'Eww," Sam and Jan both burst into laughter as the sound of their kids displeased voices.

Sam turned to find them looking in the window. "Are you two alright there?"

There seemed to be shock on the kid's faces. "Dad," David said, "have you been crying?"

Sam wiped his face and after a ragged breath, he answered his waiting son. "Yes, it's the...I used to cry a lot when I was younger. My life wasn't a normal life and...crying helped relieve the pressure. Now, let's go and see your Mr. G, shall we?"

"Yes," David replied as he opened his dad's door.

Sam exited, walked around to the back and opened the boot. Smiling at his wife, he guessed she would leave his briefcase alone. Opening it up, he pulled out a form, quickly read it and once sure it was what he was after, Sam put it in his pocket and they walked into the library.

David and Sara led Sam and Jan to a room in the library. It was a lecture room and they took a seat at the back, just as the lights went off. It was dark for only a few seconds, before the roof was full of little dots representing the stars.

"The stars. Is this where God lives or is he here on Earth with us? Is he the only God or are all the other Gads of the world real too? That is the questions being asked by every mortal man. God, man, the earth, the animals and man. He created the stars and the sun," with the last word, the speaker was now flooded in light.

Smiling to himself, Sam whispered, "Gabriel."

"That's right, God made everything. He is the one and only God," a voice rang out of the crowd.

"I see my good friend, Mr. Heckler is back." Mr. G smiled and bowed towards the crowd, which burst out laughing. Now, let's put God to one side." Mr. G waved his hand in the air and the word God that had appeared behind him, moved over to one corner. "What other types of gods are there."

"None, there is only one God."

Mr. G, shook his head slightly as he looked down at the floor. Looking back up, Sam could see that he was trying to control himself. Determined not to give Gabriel a reason to hurt this heckler, he called out, "Demi-Gods."

Mr. G looked towards where Sam was sitting. Sam wasn't sure if Gabriel could see him or not in the dark, but the smile on his face told Sam that Gabriel was happy for the help.

"Yes, Demi-Gods. They are in the lower part of the so called listings of gods. Usually one of their parents are human, but they are still gods never the less. Above the Demi-Gods and below God, we have others, such as Zeus and ..."

"Why don't you talk about the real God and put all this rubbish you are talking about in the corner."

Sam could literally see the movement of the air as Gabriel took a deep breath. The fun loving, sweet-toothed angel he knew didn't seem to be there. In fact, Gabriel seemed to have changed. A change which Sam had a funny feeling wasn't a good one. In hopes to calm the once Demi-God down, Sam called out.

"Why don't you shut your cake-hole and let him do his show?"

"Why should I. He is teaching about false gods and ..."

The heckler's words were cut off and Sam prayed that Gabriel hadn't hurt him...badly. Once the heckler was out of the way, Gabriel got the show on its way. An hour later, the crowd was exiting the lecture room, questioning all that they thought they knew about God.

Sam stayed seated as the crowd passed him he watched the fallen Arch-angel he once knew. Gabriel looked thin. Very thin. He also looked...half dead. Just like Cas had when he had lost his grace. Had Gabriel fallen so hard that he had also lost his grace? Sam wasn't sure what had happened, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

Once everyone had left, Sam stood up, followed by Jan and the kids. As they walked down to the stage, Sam looked around for the heckler, he was nowhere to be seen.

"You didn't ..."

"Sammycakes, is that you?" Gabriel chimed with a smile, but even then the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Hello, Gab. Nice to see that you're not dead. At least, not yet. What happened? I'm sure if I put you next to Death it would be hard to tell you two apart and ..."

"Don't," barked Gabriel, "compare me to that …" the anger burning in Gabriel's eyes was worse then when he bit off Dean's head for having a go at Michael and Lucifer.

"Easy, Gabriel," Sam said holding out one arm while the other was behind him, gripping the angel blade that had just dropped out of his sleeve. "I didn't come here to fight. Your heckler, is he okay?"

Gabriel took a few deep breathes before calming down. "Sorry, it's just...a shock to see you. We thought that you were dead and I see that you did the same thing I did. Ran away from your life. I stood up to my brother after yours gave me a lecture on how I shouldn't keep running away. Should have known that you and Adam were all just hot air and ..."

"Dean!" Sam snapped.

"What?" Gabriel replied. Confusion etched all over his face. "Who is Dean?"

"My brother. Dean is my older brother."

"No! You have a younger brother, Adam."

"Look," Sam said as he forced the angel blade back up his sleeve. "Let's get something else out of the way first. The heckler, what did you do with him?"

"Tied him up. He's still in his seat." Gabriel answered as he pointed to a spot.

As Sam and his family looked, a man tied to a chair appeared. The ties then disappeared. More angry that shook up, the man made his way down to the stage and the rest of them.

"Finally, I will be able to shut you down."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel replied.

"This is Mr. Long," the heckler said as he pointed at Sam. "And he is here to give you a court order to stop you from doing your show."

"Is he telling the truth, Sam?"

"He is, but with that said, Mr. Hand, can you please look the form over and tell me that everything is correct."

"With pleasure," Mr. Hand said as he took the forms. He read over them and handed then back to Sam with a smile. "They're in order." He then looked at Gabriel, "and his first name is Tony."

"Actually, it is Sam. I've had amnesia and just regained my memory, but that's not the problem we have at the moment, Mr. Hand. You just swore that these documents are correct, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, the name on here is Mr. Gabriel Hanson. Is that the name of your vessel, Gabriel?"

"It was, two hundred years ago. But the owner of this vessel has long since gone to heaven."

"How crazy are you? I doubt God would even look at you, let alone let you in to heaven."

"My father ..."

"Gabriel," Sam's voice held enough warning to make Gabriel to take a step back. "Mr. Hand. I know for a fact that Gabriel isn't crazy and I'm sure, if Chuck was in heaven, he would take his son, Gabriel, back in. But the problem is...I don't think our laws extend to Demi-Gods like the Trickster or Loki, let alone arch-angels."

"You didn't get your memory back, you lost your mind," Mr. Hand snapped. "My dear," he then directed towards, Jan. "I suggest that you take your husband back to the hospital and ..."

A flash of lightening cut off Mr. Hand's words. First they all looked around, but within seconds, all eyes, including Sam's were on Gabriel as behind him, his wings expanded. Jan pulled the kids to her in fear, whereas, Mr. Hand fell backwards. After a few seconds, he got up and ran from the room. Not a sound left him as he was too scared.

Sam on the other hand just stared at the wings. They weren't the shinning black, silky feathers that would carry Gabriel. No! Instead, they were shrivelled and burnt. Gabriel was in pain, just trying to show them, and even then, he couldn't open them all the way. Walking over, Sam reached out and touched them. It wasn't the soft, smooth feel he was used to. It was rough and where he did touch, the feathers broke off and turned to ash.

"It's okay, Gab. Put them away." Sam's voice was soft and full of tenderness.

Gabriel looked up at him.

A weak smile graced his face before pain twisted his features and he collapsed forward. Sam grabbed him and as he supported Gabriel, Sam helped him to sit down. The wings were gone. Grey ash led a trail from where Gabriel had been standing to where he now sat.

"David, go and get some water," Sam said, making them all jumped. David looked at his dad, then his mum and then back at Mr. G, before he squirmed his way out of his mother's grip and took off. After he was gone, Sam then added, "Sara, do you have any of your lollies on you?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Can I have one?"

Sara nodded her reply before pulling out a lollipop and handing it to her dad. She then slide a little behind her mum's legs as she watched her dad and this strange man.

Jan was also watching. She was scared, but she was also worried about both Sam and Mr. G. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Not right now and...Gabriel won't hurt you. I promise."

Jan returned the smile that Sam had given her. Somehow, he seemed stronger since he recovered his memory. "Is he going to be alright?"

Sam's smile wavered a little. "I hope so," he whispered.

David returned with a cup of water and handed it to Sam, who then pressed it to Gabriel's lips. Gabriel took a few shallow sips, before his eyes opened again. Smiling and in a croaky voice, he asked, "Who is Dean?"

"Dean," Sam replied as he sat down beside Gabriel, "is my older brother. Don't you remember him?"

"I only know your younger brother, Adam."

"What is going on?" Sam said placing his head into his hands. "Why am I the only one that remembers Dean? I mean, I didn't even know that Adam existed until after...Lucifer had killed you. At least, I thought he had. Is that what happened to you?" Sam asked as he looked back at Gabriel.

"No! After I let Lucifer think he had killed me, I returned to heaven. My wings were burned when I fell."

"I'm so sorry about that, Gab. Castiel really thought he was doing the right thing. We all thought we were."

"I don't blame you. You and Adam gave up so much to ..."

"Dean, not Adam," Sam hissed out.

"Sam ..."

"No! Tell me. Who did you keep killing over and over at Mystery Spot?"

"It was...I mean...it...had to be...Adam?"

"You don't sound too sure about that?"

"I...it just doesn't sound right," Gabriel said as he tried to push past a mist that had just clouded his mind. "Tell me what this Dean looked like."

"Why?"

"Well, maybe, I can make an image of him."

"Okay, are you strong enough?" Sam asked as he held up the lollipop.

"We will see," Gabriel said taking the offering and popping it into his mouth.

"Let's see. Dean wore cowboy boots. Brown."

With the sound of shock coming from Jan, Sam watched as a pair of boots, just like Dean's appeared on the stage before them. Sam smiled at her, before saying, "You might want to take a seat." Jan nodded, before she and the kids sat down behind Sam and Gabriel.

"What's next?" Gabriel asked. He was feeling better now he had something sweet to eat.

"Blue demi jeans." Again, Sam watched as the item he mentioned appeared. "An ACDC T-shirt." Same colour skin as mine, maybe a little darker...that's it." Sam then stood next to the headless body. "He's about this tall," Sam added as he indicated height, before returning to his seat. By the time he had sat down, Gabriel had already started to fill in Dean's facial details that Sam just adjusted a little bit. "Don't forget the green eyes," Sam said. "And the leather jacket".

"I suppose I should include the Impala, too," Gabriel added jokingly.

"That's right, Dean drove his baby, the Impala. You do remember him?"

"No, just a...feeling. Like there is a fog and I can't see past it."

"Maybe Castiel might remember?"

"I wouldn't call on him. He is...he's lost. Ever since you disappeared, he's been looking for something, but I don't think he knows what it is."

"Dean, even though Castiel, like you and everyone else, have lost your memories of Dean, something there is still keeping them connected."

"You could be right about that. I mean, I doubt you will get any help from up there, but how about the other direction?"

"What's he mean, Dad?" David asked.

"He means hell. For me to call up a demon, right?"

"It might be the only way?"

"Well, it looks like I need to call up the King of Hell. I just hope Crowley's in a good mood."

"You have kids?" Gabriel asked as he turned to look behind him.

"Yes, Gabriel. I would like you to meet my kids, David and Sara."

"Please to meet you, David and Sara," Gabriel said as he shook hands with them.

"And this is my wife, Jan."

Jan watched as Gabriel hesitated in taking her hand. In fact, she could see the hurt and some jealousy in Gabriel's eyes. They shook hands, before Gabriel turned to face Sam again.

"So, do you remember how to call up Crowley?"

"Well, I hope he still has his mobile phone on him."

Sam then pulled out his own phone. Dialled 666 and waited for it to ring. It wasn't long before a familiar voice entered the line.

"Moose?"

 **Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
